


baby you can have it all, tell me what for

by smutintarnation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Hate Sex with someone else, Omega Lena Luthor, Power Bottom Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutintarnation/pseuds/smutintarnation
Summary: “Have you ever seen someone who just pisses you off so much, you need to immediately sit on the biggest dick available to you?”“N-no. Can’t say I have, no.”  Kara swallowed, gripping the desk at her back with suddenly sweaty hands.  She watched Lena throw the bolt on the door before marching across the room to close the blinds, leaving the office near-dark. “In this situation, am I the, uh, the big dick... or the person who pissed you off?”“That depends.”  Satisfied that they were alone enough, Lena turned to Kara, tugging herself closer by hooking a finger in Kara’s belt loop.  “How fast can you get hard?”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 606





	baby you can have it all, tell me what for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smutaboutyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutaboutyou/gifts).



> this is fanfic for fanfic. stan strangers with benefits

“Have you ever seen someone who just pisses you off so much, you need to immediately sit on the biggest dick available to you?”

“N-no. Can’t say I have, no.” Kara swallowed, gripping the desk at her back with suddenly sweaty hands. She watched Lena throw the bolt on the door before marching across the room to close the blinds, leaving the office near-dark. “In this situation, am I the, uh, the big dick... or the person who pissed you off?”

“That depends.” Satisfied that they were alone enough, Lena turned to Kara, tugging herself closer by hooking a finger in Kara’s belt loop. “How fast can you get hard?”

And she gripped Kara’s dick through her pants.

“Ah! Uh!” Kara’s hands flew forward as if to stop her, instead stopping to clench and unclench uncertainly. “Lena, do you want to, uh, talk? About it?”

Lena pressed her hips against her hand, grinding it into Kara’s hardening cock. “No, I don’t want to talk about it.” Impatient, she bit at Kara’s throat. When Kara gasped, she soothed the spot with a broad lick with her tongue. She whispered against the dampened skin, feeling goosebumps form under her lips. “I want you to fuck me until I can't remember her face.”

Kara’s brows knit with concern even as her eyes rolled back into her head. “Whose face -”

Frustrated, Lena pulled back enough to undo Kara’s fly. In a flash, her hand was kneading Kara over her underwear, gripping and pulling, rough and demanding, and Kara couldn’t help but thicken in response.

Lena caught Kara’s sound of surprise with her mouth, and Kara reacted first on instinct, then in earnest, hands flying up to sink into Lena’s hair, starting to untug her bun.

Lena let out a noise, and when Kara saw her face, it was flushed and angry. “I don’t have time to redo all this.” She pushed off against Kara’s chest suddenly, leaving her hand anchored in the center, gripping the V of Kara’s t-shirt, as she bent over to shimmy off her tights and panties. “I don’t have time for any of your wishy washy bullshit, either.”

Kara placed her hand over Lena’s. “Lena, I think we should slow down.”

Lena stared into Kara’s eyes as she stood up again, gaze steady and heated. “I don’t think that’s what you think at all.”

And she slid tapered fingers through Kara’s fly, and worked her now fully hard dick until it was proud.

Kara’s ears began to buzz and Lena stroked her cock in long, languid strokes. “I think you don’t mind what I’m doing.”

Her voice out in an exhale, Kara collapsed back onto the desk, gripping the edge as she thrust helplessly into Lena’s warm, soft palm. The unforgiving metal of the furniture bit into the back of her thighs, but she welcomed the pain, a sharp contrast to Lena’s clever fingers.

Lena bit her lip in a smile, eyes still edged with something close to anger. But even they fluttered closed as she gripped Kara’s cock, moved forward, and ground it against her clit.

They both let out a groan at the feeling.

Lena was already so wet, and warm, and good, her lips sliding against Kara’s shaft as Lena’s fingers worked the head of Kara’s dick down against her opening. Kara could hear how wet Lena was, the slick sound of her as she opened.

Kara couldn’t help it - she tensed, close already, whining and thrusting and desperate -

And she let out a yelp as Lena gripped her, right under the head, stilling them both with an immovable fist.

“Don’t you fucking dare, don’t you fucking even dare.” She squeezed harder on the last word, and the pressure licked flames of pain up the length of Kara’s groin. “You fuck me first. I come first. And then I come again. And then, if you’re very, very good?” Her breath was hot against Kara’s ear. “Then I’ll lick my come off your dick.”

Kara was gone. The pain and the friction and the heat and the feel of Lena, the smell of her, the sound of her - she came, helplessly, her cock throbbing in Lena’s fist, her release spattering on Lena’s thighs.

Lena’s face was impassive, lips tight, as she pulled back and stared at Kara’s deflating cock. “Tsk.” Her tone was even, heatless now. Almost bored.

She rolled her skirt up and away from Kara's release, held the fabric draped over her stomach with one hand, and shoved Kara off the desk with the other. She sat more fully down in her place, and despite Lena’s show of indifference, Kara could again hear the sound of her cunt as her ass slid against the metal.

Lena put a hand on her shoulder and pushed Kara down.

“Be a good boy and clean up your mess.”

Kara gulped, and sank to her knees, staring up at Lena as she felt up the length of her thighs with broad, rough palms. “Yes ma’am.”

Unlike Lena, Kara didn’t stop when hands tangled in her hair, gripping her and pulling her closer.

Kara did her job and then some.

And for a few minutes, Lena forgot that she had seen Andrea at all.


End file.
